Rockstar Protection Program
by Selena Lumina
Summary: What happens when Luminor is in danger? The Rockstar Protection Program, a sister organization to the Princess Protection Program and other organizations, must save him.
1. The Plot

"And we will enter from the left to accept our award," said Strify, the blonde singer. Shin, the pale drummer, looked confused. "Why?" he asked. Strify shrugged. "It just seems interesting to me." He looked at his phone as a text came in.

_Have you gotten him?_

Strify pursed his lips. "I'm gonna run to the restroom." He ran for the bathroom, quickly. It was time to make the call.

_"Do you have him, Marius?"_ "No," said Strify. Only it wasn't Strify s voice. "But, I've set the trap. The boys are up against Luminor for an award. I have rigged the voting to make sure Luminor wins." _"How does the gay bastard winning help you kidnap him?"_ "I've got a plan, boss. Don't worry." _"Fail me again, and you will be fired, Marius."_ The boy sighed. "Of course not, sir. I promise I will not fail you." He heard his boss hang up. When he left the restroom, everyone was staring at him. "What? I had burritos for lunch." He walked into his bedroom.

Luminor was sitting alone in his bedroom, talking on the phone. "What do you mean Strify's acting strange?" _"Just that,"_ said Yu on the other end. _"I don't know why, but he's acting really weird. He goes to the bathroom more than usual, stays in there for a long time, receives mysterious text messages, and he talks about you a lot."_ Luminor blinked. "He talks about me a lot?" He ran a hand through his long, black hair. _"Yea. We don't get why, but he does. At first I thought it was just him missing you, but now I'm wondering if something's going on."_ Luminor sighed. "That is kinda weird." _"Crap. I gotta go. We re practicing for our live VMA performance."_ "Talk to ya later." _"Bye."_ Luminor set the cordless phone back onto the charger. Strify was talking about him? That was unusual.

"Agent Ryans!" A small boy about Kiro's size entered the room and saluted. "Yes, sir?" "At ease, Agent," said the commander. The agent relaxed his posture. "I have a mission for you." He handed the boy a picture of Luminor. The boy gasped. A mixture of shock and delight that his mission was to protect his favorite rockstar.

"What's the damage?" he asked in a serious tone. "We believe the enemy will make an attempt to kidnap him at the VMAs this weekend. I want you to go in and get him out of there. The voting has been rigged so that he will win. I have rigged it so the Jonases will win." The boy nodded. "So, just get Luminor out, correct?" "Correct," said the commander. He watched the young agent leave, excitedly. The boy could do that. Couldn't he?

The VMAs were more exciting than the boy could imagine. He flashed his RPP id to the security guard and walked backstage, sitting on the same couch as Luminor. He didn't sit too close. He was supposed to establish a trust by gradually getting closer to his charge. "Hello," he said. Luminor looked up. "Hallo." The agent took a deep breath. "I need to speak with you. In private." Luminor looked around. There were too many people around them. He led the boy into the hallway.

"Talk." The boy took a deep breath. "I should start by introducing myself. I am agent Jayson Ryans of the Rockstar Protection Program." Luminor started laughing. "What is this, some teenage girl's fan fiction?" Jayson showed Luminor his RPP id. The rockstar blinked. "Oh. You weren't kidding." Jayson shook his head. "Nope. But, listen. We've got to get out of here. Our enemy is somewhere out there, waiting to kidnap you. I've been sent to protect you from him. Or her. We don t know who it is, yet. The place is crawling with Rockstar Protection Program agents hunting the enemy down. Whoever it is, we know they're after you. I know we just met, but trust me. No one else. Got it?" Luminor stared at him. "How do I know you're not the one trying to kidnap me?" "You don't," Jayson said. "I could very well BE trying to do that. But, would I really tell you my plot if I was?" Luminor sighed. "I'm trusting you." He took Jayson's hand and they walked out of the VMAs together.


	2. Perth Amboy

"Welcome, Luminor, to the Rockstar Protection Program," said a male voice. "I am Commander Daniel Kisse." Luminor looked around as the elevator opened. "The what?" Daniel stepped forward.

"The Rockstar Protection Program is a secret organization designed to help endangered rockstars." Luminor blinked. "I've never heard of it." He followed Daniel through the room. "Most haven't. We remain a secret until we are needed. We are currently harboring 33 rockstars." He stopped at a screen. Three boys were shown on the screen together on the cover of Rolling Stone. "These are the Jonas Brothers. They were at the top of their game until they were threatened. Agent Ryans successfully got them to safety." The scene changed to one brother in an icy climate. "He's freezing!" Luminor exclaimed. Daniel nodded. "Probably. But he's safe." Luminor nodded.

The man took a pair of scissors and went to cut Luminor's hair. The rockstar held up his hand. "Stop," he said. "Where's Agent Ryans?" Daniel stepped forward. "He is preparing for his next mission." Luminor stared at him. "I want to speak with him. I only trust Agent Ryans." Daniel nodded and Luminor was escorted into a room to wait for Jayson.

"Now what?" Luminor was sitting in a small room in the Rockstar Protection Program headquarters. Jayson shrugged. "You have to go through the four steps," he told the rock musician. "What steps?" Luminor asked.

"The first is extraction. I got you out of the VMAs. The second is transition. That is where we bring you here. Stage four is transformation. We'll have to make you look different. Not completely. Just so the enemy won't find you. Stage four is relocation. You'll be moving to a safe-house." Luminor nodded.

"Yea. I, uh, don't think I can do this." Jayson bit his lip. "You have to. Your life is in jeopardy. I'm sorry it had to be you, okay?" Luminor just nodded. "If it is what you have to do, then you must do it." He allowed Jayson to escort him back into the room. "You may proceed."

"Welcome to Perth Amboy, New Jersey. Home of rockstar Bon Jovi." Luminor looked around. "Why did I let you talk me into this?" Jayson shrugged. "It's for your own safety, Luminor. I promise we'll have the enemy caught ASAP, okay?" He gave the rockstar a reassuring smile. Luminor nodded. "Of course." Jayson got out and opened Luminor's door for him, then led him into the small house. "Not much, but it works." Luminor smiled. It's perfect," he said, looking around. "I love it." He looked back at Jayson.

For a moment, their eyes connected. Jayson stared into the tall rockstar's beautiful eye, allowing himself to be drawn in. Finally he looked away. He couldn't fall for him. It was too dangerous. For both of them. He didn't care about his safety, but he wasn't going to jeopardize Luminor's.

"What's wrong?" Luminor asked. Jayson shook his head. "Nothing." Luminor sat next to him. "It's okay, Jayson," he said. "I like you, too."


	3. Twins, Danger, and Enemies

"Jayson, I'm home!" Luminor looked up as Mitchel walked into the room. "Hello." "Hi," Mitchel said, dropping his stuff onto the bed. He started to leave, then turned back to Luminor. "Who are you?" "Lu- Felix." Mitchel blinked. "Are you sure? Cuz you don't seem sure." Luminor nodded. "I'm sure." Mitchel stared him up and down for a minute, then went outside to find Jayson doing a photo shoot. "That's a wrap!" said the photographer. Mitchel grabbed Jayson.

"You brought him here?" Jayson bit his lip. "I had no choice. He won't trust anyone but me." Mitchel shook his head. "Jayson, this could be dangerous. Not only for him, but for us. You're the best agent at the Rockstar Protection Program. You can't have him at your HOUSE. If they find him here, they could kill him, you, me, and anyone else in relationship with us. Symba, Danny, Barrett, your parents, Danny's parents, even Lassie!" Jayson growled. "Mitchel, your lioness will protect us." Mitchel shook his head. "Be careful, baby brother. Please be careful." Jayson nodded. "I am always careful, Mitchy." Mitchel nodded. "I'm not a trained agent like you, but I m willing to help you if you need me to." Let's go back inside." They walked back inside.

Luminor stared out the window, listening to their conversation. He didn't mean to put Jayson or Mitchel- or anyone else for that matter- in danger. He sat on the bed as Mitchel entered the room again. "So, I guess you're staying?" Luminor sat on Mitchel's bed. "I do not mean you any harm," he said. Mitchel nodded. "I know. Listen, Luminor, I love you. In a fan kind of way. But, it's just that I'm scared for the safety of my friends and family." Luminor nodded. "I know you are. I can leave if you feel that will be safer." Mitchel shook his head. "No. Don't go. Please don't go." Luminor looked at him. "Luminor, if you trust Jayson, I won't ruin that. I swear it. You're smart to put your trust in only a few people. Jayson's a really good kid, I swear." Luminor smiled. "I know he is."

***

"Grab whatever you like, Lumi," said Jayson as he and Mitchel got their breakfasts out. Luminor looked over at Mitchel. He was avoiding the rockstar's gaze. Jayson shot him an apologetic smile. "Well, I gotta get to work," Mitchel said. "Humane Society won't wait forever." He walked out. "Ignore him," Jayson said. "He'll get over his attitude." Luminor moved closer to Jayson. "Jayson," he said. Jayson looked at the rockstar.

Suddenly, their lips connected. It was heaven. Pure oblivion. Jayson tried to think about the photo shoot he had later, but he couldn't. All he could think about was Luminor. The rockstar living in his house who's lips were attached to his. Jayson had always said Luminor would be his one day, but he never actually believed it. Until now, anyways.

Beep, beep, beep! Beep, beep, beep! Beep, beep, beep! Jayson grumbled and answered his message. "Agent Ryans. How is Luminor?" "He's doing great, Commander Kisse." Luminor popped up behind Jayson. "I can see that he is." Jayson turned around. "Hi." Luminor smiled. "What's up?" Daniel cleared his throat, and they looked back at him. "We think we've found the enemy." Jayson blinked. "Found him? Already?" It was far too soon. "Who is it, Commander?" Daniel pursed his lips. "We pray we are wrong, but..." He hesitated. "We think it's Strify." Luminor's jaw dropped. "What? No! That's impossible! He would never try to hurt me!" Daniel shook his head. "I don't wanna believe it, either. All the evidence, however, points to him." Luminor and Jayson were speechless. Jayson looked at the rockstar. "I'm so sorry." Luminor shook his head. "I want to be alone." He walked back into the house.


	4. Kiro

"Strify?" The small blonde entered the singer's hotel room. The taller male looked at him. "Yes?" Kiro moved closer to him. "You're not Strify." Marius laughed. "Very smart, dear," he said. "Where's Strify?" Kiro demanded. "He's safe," Marius promised. His face was an inch from Kiro's. "Where is he?" Kiro repeated. Marius sighed. "If you really want to know, I'll tell you." Kiro opened his mouth to speak, but Marius cut him off. "For a price." Kiro sighed. "What do you want?" Marius smirked. "You. In my bed. Whenever I say." Kiro closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Deal." Marius's eyes widened. "Really?" Kiro nodded. "Really." Marius smiled. "Then start fuckin me, baby." Kiro slid into the bed with Marius.

***

"Alright, we made a deal. I gave you what you wanted; now it's time to give me what I want." Kiro was sitting on Marius's bed with the covers over his lower half. Marius sat in his lap, straddling him. "Patience, sweetheart," he said, kissing Kiro. "I'll give you what you want. Over dinner tonight. Say, sushi?" Kiro kissed him back reluctantly. "You promise?" Marius bit his lip. Something about Kiro made him eager to say yes, though every inch of his body was screaming no. "Yes," he said. "I promise." They kissed again. "I'm Marius, by the way." Kiro closed his eyes. "Kiro," he whispered against Marius's lips.

***

"I've never even heard of this place," Kiro said. Marius smiled. "It's exclusive. You have to have connections to get in." Kiro smiled. "And your connections?" Marius bit his lip. The truth was that the owners of the sushi bar were spies working with Marius, but he couldn't tell Kiro that. It would blow his mission. "I dated the owner's daughter, Kyoko," he said. Kiro was still smiling. "That's sweet. So, what happened? Why aren't you still dating?" Marius touched Kiro's cheek. "Because I'm gay," he admitted. With that, he kissed Kiro passionately. A small moan escaped Kiro's throat as he kissed Marius back, just as passionately.

***

"Kiro." Daniel Kisse approached the blonde bassist while he was applying his makeup. "Yes?" Kiro finished and turned to face the teenager. "We in the Rockstar Protection Program would like for you to help us protect Luminor." Kiro's heart leapt. "Anything to help protect Lumi," he said. "We know you've been spending a lot of time with the singer lately. He is an imposter." Kiro nodded. "I know. His name is Marius." Daniel's eyes widened. "Is it? That is… that is more information than my top spies have gathered on this particular male. What else do you know?" Kiro smiled. "I know where Strify is." He scribbled down the location Marius had given him. "Thank you," Daniel said. "Get as much information from him as you can, please." Kiro nodded. "Will do, sir." Daniel jotted down Jayson's cell phone number. "Text any information to him, and he will relay it to me." Kiro nodded again. "Will do," he repeated.

***

"Kiro." Kiro turned to face Marius. "Yes, baby?" He kissed the spy passionately. "Happy birthday." Kiro smiled. "Danke, baby." Marius smiled. "I have a present for you." He handed him the cd. "Oh my god, baby, thanks. I love it." He threw his arms around Marius's neck and kissed him.

***

"Ah, fuck, Marius." Kiro moaned as Marius thrust hard into him. Marius let out a moan. "Oh god, Kiro, I love you." Kiro moaned more. "I love you, too," he said. Marius leaned down and started kissing him. Kiro rolled them over and started riding Marius. Marius was moaning loudly. "Oh god, Kiro. I'm gonna come." Kiro rode him faster until he came. Kiro moaned loudly, then pulled off of him. They fell asleep cuddling each other.


	5. The Hardest Thing To Say

"Jayson?" Jayson looked up at Luminor. "Yes, Lumi?" The rockstar bit his lip. "I, uh… I think I love you." Jayson's breath caught in his throat. Lumi loved him? This was the best day EVER!

_"Jayson?" "Yes, Lumi?" "I, uh… I think I love you." "Oh, Lumi, I love you, too. I always have." "Will you marry me?" "Tell me when you wanna marry me, and I'll be there." They kiss._

That was how it should've gone. In Jayson's mind, that's how it went. Reality, however, is a different story. The rules of the RPP forbid agents to have a relationship with rockstars. Which is why Jayson couldn't say what he really wanted.

"No." Luminor looked at him shocked. "Why not?" "I don't love you," Jayson lied. The rockstar saw right through him. "Alright, now what's the real reason?" Jayson bit his lip. "The rules forbid us to follow our hearts and love the people we're protecting." Luminor moved over by him. "Can't you break the rules? Just this once?" Jayson shook his head. "No, I can't. Lumi, I really do love you. That's why I can't do it." Luminor sighed. "Why not?" Jayson touched his hand.

"Because, if Strify or whoever we're after found out we were together, they would probably kill me to get to you. And if they kill me, that will leave you out in the open. You'd be a sitting duck. You'd be dead faster than you can say Heavensent. And I can't let that happen to you. Not because I'm your designated protector, but because I love you deeply." And with that, he kissed him.

The kiss was even more heavenly than the first time they had kissed. Talk about Heavensent. Jayson was an angel. And Luminor had been looking for a perfect angel to be his. Unfortunately, he didn't have the angel he wanted. But, he wasn't about to give up. "What about after you catch him?" "Then we'd be separated. You'd go back on tour, and I'd be sent on my next mission." Luminor shook his head. "No. It can't work like that," he said. "There's gotta be a way we can be together." Jayson shook his head, trying not to cry. "Luminor, no. It can't happen. I want you to be safe. I refuse to put you in danger." Luminor hugged Jayson. "Can't you give me at least one week to enjoy your love?" Jayson pulled away. "Luminor, I said no!" he yelled, storming up to his room and slamming the door. Lumi sat on the couch, crying. He felt like his heart had shattered into a million pieces, and he would never be able to put it back together again.


	6. IM

Jayson sat at his computer and logged into his IM account. He got like five immediate IMs.

Siriuscaspian: Jay Jay the Jetplane, r u okay?

Gokukid286: Yes, Mitchy, I am okay. And don't fuckin call me that, or I'll rip your head off.

Dirkisthesex: Dude, Mitchel told me wut happened. R u gonna be alright?

Gokukid286: Yes, Barrett, I'll be fine.

Nikkoalexander18: Hay, dude, I heard about u & Luminor. I'm so sorry. I wish I could help u, but I can't bend the rules.

Gokukid286: Thanks, Danny, but I'll be alright. I know I can't b w/ him, and I will move on. Just like with Joe Jonas. No harm.

Rosestands4luv: OMG, Jay, are you okay? I totally heard what happened. I'm so sorry. I know you really love Luminor. You're always crying over him, because he left the band. You're so lucky to be his protector. I know everything will work out for you two.

Gokukid286: Thanks, Ginny. I luv u. U always kno wut 2 say wen I need u.

Griffbaby27: OMFG, Jay. Is it true? Did u really have 2 tell Lumi no? I can't believe it. I'm so sorry.

Jayson sighed.

Gokukid286: Symba, I'm fine, okay?

He didn't get any replies, so he figured everyone believed he was really okay.

Krisicullen: Jayson?

Jayson looked at his screen.

Gokukid286: Who is this?

Krisicullen: It's Kiro. I have some major news to tell you.

Gokukid286: Hold on.

*Krisicullen has been invited to a chat*

*Nikkoalexander18 has been invited to a chat*

*Nikkoalexander18 has entered the chat*

Nikkoalexander18: Wut's goin on?

*Krisicullen has entered the chat*

Gokukid286: Okay, Kiro. What news do u have?

Krisicullen: I did some snooping, and I've seen some of Marius's texts. I know when he's planning on attacking Luminor. I hope he's wrong about you guys being in Perth Amboy, New Jersey.

Nikkoalexander18: Not anymore, you're not.

Gokukid286: OMG. Ty, Kiro. Ur a lifesaver. Literally.

Nikkoalexander18: Thanks, Kiro. Jayson, we need to move Luminor to a safer place.

Gokukid286: I know where he can go.

*Gokukid286 has left the chat*

Gokukid286: Ginny?

Rosestands4luv: Yes?

Gokukid286: I hope you have an extra room.

Rosestands4luv: Well, we have our third floor. Why?

Gokukid286: Luminor needs to stay with you.

Rosestands4luv: Why?

Gokukid286: The enemy found him in Perth Amboy.

Rosestands4luv: Well, what are you waiting for? Get him down here ASAP.

Gokukid286: I'm sendin him with Mitch and Symba on their way back 2 Beverly Hills.

Rosestands4luv: I'll be waitin.

Gokukid286: Ty, Ginny.

Rosestands4luv: NP, Jay.

*Gokukid286 has logged out*

* * *

**Note: All screen name's listed are real AIM screen names, belonging to the actual person. All characters are real people, and real friends of mine. Except Kiro. I do not know if he has an AIM sn. I am Ginny, if you wish to IM me at my AIM.**


	7. Relocation Again

"Pack your bags, Lumi." Luminor jumped up, looking shocked. "You caught him?" Jayson shook his head. "Not yet. The enemy found us, so we're re-relocating you to a friend in St. Louis." Luminor shook his head. "No, Jayson, I'm not going." Jayson was shocked. "What? You… you have to, Lumi. You can't stay here! It's too dangerous!" "If I go, you'll still be here. I can't let you endanger yourself for me." Jayson shook his head. "Luminor, it's my job to protect rockstars." Luminor moved closer to Jayson. "No. I'm not going."

***

"I can't believe I'm being re-relocated to St. Louis," Luminor grumbled. A small girl (shorter than Kiro) was standing on the front porch. "Hi," she said, smiling as she approached Mitchel, Symba, and Luminor. She greeted the two smaller boys with kisses, then shook Luminor's hand. "I'm Ginny Henry," she told him. "I'm so sorry you had to come here, but I'm here to help you until you're safe." Lumi forced a smile. "Is Jayson going to visit?" Ginny bit her lip. "No. I'm sorry, but he won't. He'll be staying in New Jersey to protect you. But, don't worry. Shin, Yu, Kiro, and other rockstars are also helping to protect you, too." Lumi blinked. "Who?" Ginny smiled. "New Jersey natives My Chemical Romance, Bon Jovi, and the Jonas Brothers, as well as other Allies. And, when all this is over, you can become an Ally to the Rockstar Protection Program, too." Luminor nodded. "But, wait. If I become an Ally, will I get to be close to Jayson?" Ginny nodded. "Yes, you can opt to be his sidekick." Luminor nodded. "I think I could do that after all this is over." He smiled as he watched Mitchel and Symba left.


End file.
